


Power Rangers of the Wizarding World

by bukalay



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots and Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: This is merely a plot bunny based on a youtube video editing the Harry Potter films as a Mystic Force opening sequence with Harry Potter characters as Rangers.if you want to adopt the idea, feel free to do so, there's a basic summary of the plot for each book and ping me at my cousin's tumblr puwaasuru.tumblr.com
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots and Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922245
Kudos: 2





	Power Rangers of the Wizarding World

Based on the Mystic-Force style openings on each Harry Potter books.

Book 1:

  * Harry - Red
  * Hermoine - Pink
  * Ron - Green
  * Angelina - Blue
  * Draco - Yellow



The first three teams assemble at the Hogwarts Express where Harry, Ron and Hermoine were christened as the Wizarding World's Power Rangers of the Wizarding kind.

At Hogwarts they first met their Blue Ranger, Angelina, who acts as sort of a mentor to the younger three.

Draco was eventually christened as the yellow ranger despite Harry's, Ron's and Hermoine's rather loud protests on the matter.

Eventually, due to Draco's arrogance, Angelina was relieved of Ranger duty and was injured.

Book 2:

  * Harry - Red
  * Hermoine - Pink
  * Ron - Green
  * Ginny - Blue
  * Draco - Yellow



Due to Angelina's injuries, she was relieved of Ranger duty and she passed her duties to Ron's younger sister, Ginny.

The dynamic of the four rangers did not change. Draco was still antagonistic to the other three while they were trying their best to adapt to Draco's arrogance, espeically during field missions.

The Chamber of Secrets were opened because of Ginny, who was feeling rather left out of the group considering the dynamic they had.

Angelina tried to smooth things over but to no avail.

The opening of the chamber of secrets and the releasing of the Basilisk and the possession she experienced at the hands of a young Tom Riddle forced Ginny into a coma-like state before she woke up with no memory as a ranger at all

All she remembered was being saved by Harry.

Book 3:

  * Harry - Red
  * Hermoine - Pink
  * Ron - Green
  * Trelawney- Blue
  * Draco - Yellow



With Ginny's amnesia and Angelina's injuries, a new blue ranger was needed.

Much to Hermoine's shock the next Blue ranger was one Sybill Trelawney. THe first three rangers tried to adapt to Trelawney's wrong predictions that caused a bit of an internal strife.

With the discovery of Pettigrew's survival, that was when Draco turned on the group and tried to give his father access to the ranger's secrets.

With a bit of luck, Draco's betrayal was one that Trelawney predicted accurately, so the other three and Angelina managed to form a contingency plan that backed everything up but destroying the base that Draco knew.

Book 4:

  * Harry - Red
  * Hermoine - Pink
  * Ron - Green
  * Fleur - Blue
  * Cedric - Yellow



Trelawney decided to quit her ranger duties opting to become the group's seer and team monitor while Angelina continued to become the group's mentor.

Which meant that the new Blue ranger came from another school, from France, with the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament.

The yellow ranger soon became Cedric after he tried to stop his housemates from mocking Harry.

The triwizard tournament resumed as planned but tragedy befell the team. Cedric was fatally injured in the middle of the tournament and was killed while on a mission.

Fleur and Harry blamed themselves for the unfortunate turn of events which caused Fleur to resign as a Blue Ranger and return to France.

Book 5:

  * Harry - Red
  * Hermoine - Pink
  * Neville - Green
  * Luna - Blue
  * Ron - Yellow



Angelina decided that Ron switch colors and become the Yellow ranger as Neville and Luna became the Green and Blue rangers respectively.

The new team had great synergy, even moreso than the team they had with Cedric and Fleur. Everything just worked together.

While Ron was a bit resentful at Neville for taking his color, he couldn't deny that their new team worked.

Book 6:

  * Harry - Red
  * Hermoine - Pink
  * Neville - Green
  * Luna - Blue
  * Ron - Yellow



The new combination worked really well that this was the first time that their team wasn't changed for the next year.

The team did missions while they atteneded their classes at Hogwarts.

But Draco's treachery knew no bounds, he let Death Eaters in the school and subsequently got the Headmaster, the elusive White ranger, killed and the capture of their mentor, Angelina.

Book 7:

  * Harry - Red
  * Hermoine - Pink
  * Neville - Green
  * Luna - Blue
  * Ron - Yellow



The new team synergy continued on for the second year in the row but there was a problem. Angelina was captured by Death Eaters.

Dumbledore's mission that he gave to Harry needed to be accomplished add in the fact that Hermoine was banned from the school.

Neville and Luna did missions together while Harry, Ron and Hermoine did their own missions as well.

The team was finally reunited at the battle of Hogwarts with Fleur and Ginny sharing the title of Blue Ranger with Luna while Draco and Ron shared the title of Yellow rangers with Cedric's spirit powering the whole team up.

With the combined efforts of every ranger, past and present, the team was finally able to kill Voldemort...

at a price...

Harry, the red ranger, died.


End file.
